The End of the Old, The Beginning of the New
by MrPixelMaster
Summary: Deku and Kacchan have had some "unspoken tension" between the two of them since childhood. That creates some troubles, hardships, and conflicting issues between them. But what about love? It starts off with one moment that changes the course of their entire relationship with one another. Only time will tell how they work out their issues. Will things go well? Or end up terrible?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

It's 2am, and I know I can't stay awake much longer. My eyes are getting heavier with each passing second. I've been cramming in for the upcoming finals, to close out the year. I can't believe how quickly my first year at UA went by. It seems like just yesterday All Might gave me One For All. To know that in the last year, so many of my dreams came true, it's life changing. Sometimes it feels like this can't be real, at all, and other times I feel like it's all a big facade.

I have been studying for the last 5 hours, and I can't take staying awake anymore.

Before I go to bed I tell myself, "It's late as hell. I need some sleep". I close my laptop and crash down onto my bed. Finally, some rest.

Tomorrow is the big day, I think to myself. The year is finally over, but I can only focus on one thing. My big plan with Kacchan. I've wanted to do it for well over a year now, and it's the perfect opportunity. I've finally gathered the courage, and I can't wait any longer.

I need to talk to him tomorrow about it. The thing is, he doesn't even know I have a plan involving him. I hope he won't be too pissed about it. I can only hope for the best.

As I drift off into much needed sleep, I can't help but imagine what that moment might be like. The last thing I remember is imagining how things could unfold. I imagined I was saying something to Kacchan. Soon after I'm consumed by the darkness that is sleep.

(This is the start of a story. Feel free to give feedback. The next parts are being written, but I'd like to see how this works. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!)


	2. Chapter 2: Courage and Denial

As I wake up and shut off my alarm, I think to myself, today is the day. I quickly pack my bag, and tell my mom goodbye.

I take my usual commute, and the train is packed as always. I keep my head down and send out a few good morning texts. I get off the train and start walking to school. I'm very anxious about how the finals will go, and even more so about my plan with Kacchan.

I head into Class 1A, and wait for the bell to ring. Mr. Aizawa came in shortly before the bell rang, signaling the start of the day. He hands out the written test and told us to begin. Thankful we don't have a practical test, as it was deemed that the license exam was enough. For those who passed it at least. I try my best on the test, even though my thoughts are shrouded with Kacchan.

Soon after the test ends, I walk up to ask him if he wanted to hang out this evening. As I approach him, he didn't seem to notice me.

"H-hey Kacchan. Can I ask you something?" I say, while trying to hide my anxiety.

He responds, "what is it nerd?" with an annoyed tone.

"I was w-wondering if you wanted to go downtown this evening and w-walk around.T-that's all" I say, being bombarded with even more anxiety.

"Listen. I'm busy tonight. I'm not gonna waste my time on a pathetic bug like you, so bug off nerd" he retorts stubbornly.

I insist that it would be nice, and something that would be memorable. He just insults me more and more until I finally give up. I pack my bag up, feeling empty and lonely.

I eventually leave and head towards the station. I was so happy, and finally managed to gain the courage to even ask. My dreams have all been crushed. I could feel tears starting to form around my eyes. I waited so long. So damn long for a moment that went so bad.

I mutter to myself, "Don't cry you piece of crap. You knew it was gonna end like this. Why did I even try?" as I slugged along.

During that moment, suddenly I hear distant foot steps. They were too fast for someone to be walking. I shrug it off, dismissing it thoughtlessly.

Then I hear a voice, saying, "Deku! You bastard! Wait!!" and that caught me off guard.

It made me so confused. Is that Kacchan? He, he changed his mind? I stop walking and turn around as he rapidly approaches me.

"I thought you were busy" I say, while trying to hold my tears back.

He responds, "I don't have plans. I just think those extras don't need to know more than they already do" while catching his breath.

For some reason I can't hold back my tears any longer, and my eyes start to sting as I begin to softly cry. He didn't notice at first, but soon realized what was happening.

"Hey nerd, why the tears?" he says, a bit confused.

It's now or never, I think while trying to comprehend what the hell is happening right now.

"K-kacchan" I barely mutter, trying my best not to sob. He was taken aback a bit by this.

"Hey are you serious?" he says, with a slight concern in his voice.

I slowly look up into his sharp, crimson eyes. "K-kacchan, I can't hold it in anymore. I... I think t-that I'm..." I say, hardly getting those words out.

"Spit it out" he says with a bit of aggression mixed with curiosity.

I obey, saying, "I-I think that I m-might love you, and I want to b-be with you."

"W-what?! Love?! What are you talking about?!" he says, seeming confused and desperate for answers.

"Yeah, I-I love you, K-kacchan..." I say, trying to hide my tomato red face.

I finally did it. After waiting for so long, I finally admit my feelings about him, directly to him, in person. Everything inside me freezes instantly after those words escape my mouth. The look on Kacchan's face makes me think that he was sort of offended by this. I'm so fearful that he'll turn around and run away at full speed, but for some reason he had something stopping him.

"Really Deku? You, a nerd, loves me? You lying bastard. You can't fool me" he says sharply.

My heart is shattered in an instant, so strong that it sends sharp chills throughout my entire body. I respond with, "Kacchan, you mean everything to me. I want to be with you, and make sure you're okay. You mean so much to me. Please think about that."

He sternly says, "Deku, you honestly can't fool me. Stupid nerd playing tricks. Get out of my face."

This is hurting me so much that I feel like I could instantly die right here, and forget everything that's happened. I'm frozen inside, but I want to think about trying again, because now is my opportunity, and I must capitalize on it.

"Please, Kacchan, please think about it. I love you and you only. Please!" I say in desperation.

He says, "Get out of my way, nerd. You don't have feelings" as he proceeds to shove by me and continue to walk.

I want to run after him but I'm frozen in place. I'm in complete shock. I'm lost without him...

I'm devastated. Completely and utterly devastated. I'm in complete shock and don't realize that I missed my train stop until thirty minutes after I passed it. It didn't matter to me. I text my mom saying that a friend invited me over and I wouldn't be home till tomorrow. She told me to be safe. I promised her I will.

I'm trying so hard to hold back tears, and it's been like this for hours. At one point I got off the train to cry. I feel so lost. So alone. I'm hopeless.

I end up wandering around the city all night, looking for something to make me happy. Unfortunately, nothing is open right now. As the night goes on, I really start to question myself. I'm madly in love with him, and I can't imagine life without him. My feet take me to a familiar place, the place where it started. The beach that All Might made me clean up for training.

It was almost 4am and it's hard for me to stay awake. I find a spot on the sand and get as comfortable as possible.

"Why did I ever think he would love me too. Why. I'm so worthless" I mutter to myself almost unconsciously. "He was everything to me," I continue to mutter, "and life without him seems entirely worthless."

I feel a tear building up, and I give in. I start sobbing on the beach, not caring if anyone sees me.

I was about to grab my shirt to wipe my tears off of my eyes, when I hear, "Hey, Deku" behind me. I freeze and my tears instantly stop flowing.

"W-what're you doing here, Kacchan?" I say with a surprised expression. This doesn't seem real, at all.

"I followed you all night" he says.

"You WHAT?!" I respond quickly.

"Yeah," he says, "I couldn't help it. I don't know why I followed you, nerd, but for some reason I couldn't stop myself."

This sent me into a state of shock and confusion. This doesn't make sense. This isn't like Kacchan. He has never done something like this. Where did it comes from? I would never think he'd follow me all night, because he despises me.

I try opening my mouth but no words come out. I'm truly surprised and the expression on my face clearly conveys that to him.

He ends the momentary silence by saying, "I...I wanted to, ugh. I wanted to say...sorry".

I try to open my mouth again, but I still can't formulate any words.

Once more he says, "You may be a damn nerd, but...you're too good to lose". Then he goes completely silent.

Kacchan has never been like this before. What's happening to him?

"W-What're you saying, Ka-cc-cchan?" I say in amazement, while trying to formulate a coherent sentence.

He was still deathly silent and a slight tension starts to rise. I look down at my feet and my right foot is tapping the sand furiously. I'm so anxious right now. My heart feels like it's gonna explode.

Right when I try to ask something, I'm cut off by him, "H-Hey are you oka-", when he grabs my cheeks, which are then pulled upwards. I'm now staring right into his beautiful velvet red eyes.

"You may be a nerd, but I want you to be my nerd" he says with a fierce amount of confidence.

My entire face flushes blood red in shock, and my body heat feels like it's rising rapidly.

He quickly mutters, "I love you", then suddenly pulls me closer to him and seals his lips with mine.

He's putting so much passion into this kiss that my face becomes even more red. It was so sincere that I forget about everything going on right now, and focus on how soft his dashing lips are.

"Damn he's an amazing kisser", I think to myself. He soon slowly begins to break our passionate kiss. Our lips part ways and he suddenly embraces me as tightly as possible.

This seems so unreal. It's like an extremely strong lucid dream. I try to dismiss it, but it won't waver. When he lets go of me, he looks at my slightly troubled facial expression.

He slowly says to me, "I'm sure you think this is a dream. I assure you it isn't" as he slightly pinches my cheek. Right after he lets go, we both start to notice the sky getting brighter.

"Let's watch the sunrise" he says, calmly.

I've never seen this side of Kacchan before. It's perplexing.

Soon the sun slowly appears over the horizon.

I open my mouth and ask, "Kacchan, w-will you maybe w-wanna share a k-kiss with m-me?", while trying desperately to hide my tremendous amount of anxiety.

Before I know it, he cups my left cheek and pulls me tightly into a seriously strong french kiss. I want him to be mine too. When our lips part, once more he quickly embraces me with a bear hug. "I love you, nerd" he says, while holding on as tightly as he could. I respond, "I love you too Kacchan".

We sit on the beach until about an hour after sunrise, and then we started to head back home.


	3. Chapter 3: Admiration and Concealment

As Kacchan and I walk towards the train station, he says, "Don't go telling anyone about this, okay nerd? I don't need anyone knowing about this crap" with a stern voice while trying to keep his volume down.

"Y-yeah, I understand" I reply, doing my absolute best to be as respectful as possible to Kacchan, because he seems very menacing, yet somehow he's still nervously silent.

Seeing this new side of him is quite outstanding, and it's also extremely confusing. I could've never even imagined that Kacchan could possibly possess even the ability to have these kinds of feelings. It's so confusing that I'm still pondering on the topic, wondering why something like this happening. As grateful as I am, I'm still very confused and disoriented.

As we get to the station, we go to purchase our tickets from the kiosk. I grab my wallet, and open it up, but there isn't any money inside. My debit card isn't here either.

"Oh crap.." I silently mutter to myself, trying my best to seem like any other normal person, minding their own business and not having a mini freak out over 200 yen.

Kacchan notices that I don't have money. I have no clue how, but he did. Right after his realization of this situation, he proceeds to somewhat aggressively slide me a 1000 yen banknote.

"This is for your next few rides. Don't say I didn't try and get you home, understand?" he says, having a slight sternness in his voice, as well as a slightly subtle blush on his face. Even though it's extremely hard to tell, I can still notice it.

"T-thanks, Ka-kachhan. It means a lot to me" I say, trying desperately not to blush at his sincere action, even if it appears as if he hates me.

"Yeah whatever, nerd" he quickly retorts, trying to squirm out of the topic.

As the train approaches the platform, Kacchan informs me that we're going to his place. "My parents aren't home today. They're both on vacation. I'm assuming you've got nowhere to go" he says in a strict voice.

I reply, saying, "Y-yeah, I don't have anywhere to stay. Too early to go home" I respond, still wondering about what the hell has happened in the last 24 hours. I'm also curious about what the hell might happen in the next 24 hours.

I'm honestly fascinated that something like this is happening. It's been a dream of mine to be with Kacchan for a while, but I never imagined it would come to be like this. But that doesn't matter, because this moment is superb, and I'm extremely grateful that he even talked to me after school yesterday.

As the train arrives and the doors open, we step into the train. We start our trip towards his house, leaving the night behind us and moving towards something bright.

As we get off the train after about an hour, I notice what time it is. It's six minutes after ten in the morning. I remembered that exactly a mere 24 hours ago I was terrified to ask him if he wanted to hang out after school, and how now, he's admitted his mutual love towards me. I'm so glad Kacchan likes me back, because I honestly don't know if I could live without him. Regardless if he knew I was into him or not, I would feel this way.

As we step into Kacchan's house, I groggily mention that I'm extremely tired, and how I desperately need rest. "H-hey, is it okay if I sleep here?" I say trying not to look and sound like a zombie. One with a blush that is.

"Yeah whatever" he swiftly responds. "There's a spare bedroom upstairs. Third door to the right. Clean up after yourself or you won't come back here, nerd. Understand?" he says very sharply.

I acknowledge and agree to his terms. "I understand that, K-kacchan. Thank you" I say trying not to annoy him too much. I give him a nice, deep bow, and this took him by surprise.

"You don't need to thank me that much, nerd. It's just a bed. Thanks though" he says, progressively moving from a harsh tone, to a slightly embarrassed tone.

It's now become hard to tell how Kacchan is feeling, as I'm used to him only being pissed. Knowing that he loves me, does he really mean what he says? Does he mean to use certain tones? Or does he actually not know what to say, and panics a little bit? Whatever it is, I can figure out later.

As I open the door to the spare bedroom, I put my backpack down near the end of the bed. I change into something more comfortable - shorts and a tank top - and close the window blinds. I slip into bed, and turn the bedside lamp off. I begin to close my eyes, and swiftly move towards dreamland.

Unexpectedly a light flicks on. "W-whaaaa??" I groan in a dazed confusion, wondering why the hell the freaking light is on.

"Deku, move over" I hear Kacchan say while he's standing in the doorway. "I'm not gonna hurt you, nerd. Just relax already" he says with a seriously fine tuned voice.

His voice is beautiful to me. When I hear words flow out of his mouth, I get goosebumps. If it's his dashing voice, I get chills down my spine easily. He's on hell of a stud, that's for sure.

He lies down next to me on the bed and turns off the lamp. I could hardly tell, but he was blushing a bit. I try to ask him how he's doing, "W-what's up, Kacchan? Are you okay?" while regaining a bit of consciousness.

"Deku…" he says, with a slight crack in his voice, "...you better know that you're mine, and mine only. Understand?". It seems as if that was hard for him to say.

"K...k-kacchan??? Y-you mean y-you li-" I try to say before he cuts me off with a sudden statement.

"I don't just like you, I love you" he says very softly and wholeheartedly, a major juxtaposition to before.

He proceeds to cuddle up against me, making our body heat one. Being in his arms feels so comforting. He makes me feel safe when I'm with him.

Even more beautifully, he says, "Be mine till the end of time" while slowly moving his hand through my hair.

"I-I… K-Kacchan I don't know what to say…" I say, being overwhelmed with an extreme amount of heat in my chest.

"Then don't say anything, nerd. Be in the moment instead of worrying about useless crap" he says, as he wraps his arm over me, pulling me into a firm but comfortable cuddling position.

We lay there for a few minutes, arm in arm, and I can feel my eyes getting heavier by the second. I finally speak up, saying, "Kacchan, I need some sleep" while making sure I didn't pass out quite yet.

"Okay" he says, "but I just want one more thing before you go to bed."

I was curious as to what he wants to ask, so I reply with, "Sure, w-what is it?". I ask with a dazed curiosity, trying to formulate something eligible.

Next thing I know, my eyes are drawn to his, locked looking into his outstanding and seemingly all consuming eyes. He softly grabs me by the neck and pulls me into a deep kiss. Damn he can kiss well! He explores around my mouth with his tongue, getting acclimated to being inside my mouth.

This kiss seems so long, and I don't want it to ever stop. I feel like there are electric shocks throughout my entire body. It's making me go crazy. A good crazy. I want to stay this way forever.

When he pulls his lips away slowly, he whispers, "Goodnight Deku. I love you" with even more wholeheartedness than before.

Where did these invisible emotions of his come from? How long has he possessed these. How much does he mean it?

"I...I love you too, Kacchan. Forever" I say, while my face feels like it's burning red with awkwardness. "G-goodnight Kacchan" I say as I slowly drift towards the calm darkness that is slumber.

The last thing I remember is being in Kacchan's arms as I moved towards rest. He's a king. He's my king. I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect.


	4. Chapter 4: Embarrassment and Embracement

As I slowly begin to see light with my eyes, I see a peacefully sleeping Kacchan to my left. I groggily reach for my phone, which I had put on the bedside table before I got into bed earlier. I check the time and realize that I haven't let my mom know where I am. Crap. She must be a little bit worried. I'll send her a text soon. It's only 3 pm, and our house is about a five-minute walk from here towards the station. I'm sure she'll understand the situation.

This is still unreal to me. I'm still trying to process this as much as I can without losing my mind. I cannot believe that Kacchan feels this way towards me. I can't get it out of my head. He's amazing. He's extremely strong and has very powerful and cunning tactics, and not to forget he's pretty freakin' hot. I'm just grateful that he hasn't assaulted me by punching me with a powerful right hook. His classic move. That wouldn't be fun, at all.

I hear some groans, and I look over towards Kacchan. He's slowly waking up. I hope he doesn't flip out on me for staying over too long.

"Good afternoon, Kacchan," I say with a slightly weak but thoughtful tone, "it's good to see you awake and well."

"Whatever nerd. Afternoon to you too" he says while rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms, signaling that he's fully waking up.

I guess he's one not to show that much affection. I mean, he could easily be a ladies man and get whatever girl he wants, but he doesn't. He might have some form of true affection deep down inside him, which is very perplexing considering how Kacchan is as a person. I guess only time will tell how he deals with this situation. But that's a good thing, even if it gives me a lot of anxiety.

He slowly gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom. He beings doing normal human things. Even if he's a bit of a "unique" person, he still uses the toilet, shower, and brushes his teeth like any other person. Basic human functions.

I get out of bed a few minutes after he does. I make sure I've got a towel, shampoo, washcloth, and deodorant and I start searching Kacchan's house for an open bathroom.

I search around his house trying to find a bathroom when I hear someone down the hall to the left. I begin to walk towards the noise, curious as to who's there. It can only be Kacchan, but I thought there was a bathroom close to the spare room, but I'm on the other side of the house right now. That's a little odd, but I decide to shrug it off and investigate. I turn down the next corridor, and what I see is a bit surprising, to say the least.

It's Kacchan! He's looking into the bathroom mirror while brushing his teeth. While he is brushing his teeth, it makes him look like he's trying to hold back a gigantic smile. It looks really cute, and it makes me blush just a little bit. Or maybe a lot. I'm interested to see what else he does that looks cute. Damn, I am one weird person, but it isn't every day that I get to see the boy I'm in love with doing something outside of school. I need to enjoy every moment of this.

Before last night, I've never been to Kacchan's house, even though I've known him since childhood and we live rather close to each other. That's why this is such a magical thing to me. He's the boy that I've admired for many years, and he's the boy that I've been in love with for just about a full year. Or maybe longer, it's hard to tell. Every hour, there doesn't seem to be an end in sight for my expanding curiosity. This is confusing to me regardless of how much time I spend thinking.

During all my thinking, I didn't notice that Kacchan has seen me and is paying attention to me. Before I know it, those sharp, red eyes are glaring back at me in the mirror, with a look of curiosity when I finally realize what is happening.

"What're you doing here, nerd?" he says with a subtle annoyance in his voice. "Did you follow me here or something?" he says while trying not to lose his cool, as he does deserve some privacy, which I unknowingly interrupted.

"N-n-no… I-I p-promise t-that I w-was only looking for a b-bathroom, that's all!" I say very nervously as I look away in any direction and avert my gaze away from his.

He shortly responds by saying, "Well, it doesn't matter whatever reason why you're here. Do you like what you see?" while also forming a sharp and very attractive grin on his face.

I make a little squeak as I'm taken aback by this, and my entire face has become redder than any sunset ever seen on earth. It feels so hot that I honestly think that my face might literally catch on fire at any second.

"You didn't answer me yet, Deku," he says, with a grin on his face.

That grin doesn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Tell me, do you like what you see? Or not? Hurry up and answer me" he adds before turning to face me in person instead of looking at me in the bathroom mirror.

This blush on my face is becoming so bad that my skin color appears to be naturally red. Jeez, I blush too much. It's all because of him. That dreamy, sharp, and strong hero is my dreamy, sharp, and strong hero.

I keep on stuttering until he finally does something to break this silence of mine. Of all things that can happen, he starts to walk towards me. Oh god...this could go so many ways. I'm too frightened to even try to imagine what might happen right now.

I panic, and cover my eyes, fearing that I'll see his privates. How should I know if he's dressed or not? I should at least thought logically that Kacchan would never be the one to force something upon someone else. Unless it's inflicting pain because that can get Kacchan pretty freaking rowdy.

"I've got shorts on, so stop being annoying and look at me, nerd," he fiercely says while staring right into my eyes, locking onto them like a telescope looking at a star.

Once more he says, "Do you freaking like what you see? Or is that not the case?" with a subtle hint of admiration.

"O...O-Okay..." I say as I slowly remove my hands from my face, and I'm astonished by the sight I'm greeted with.

"K...Kacchan…" I say, as my jaw drops like a bag of bricks, and he seems to discreetly notice that.

"Tell me already, a simple yes or no, nerd," he says, as he continues to glare into my eyes deeply.

I wish I could come up with an answer, but I'm so torn up inside. I'm not sure what to think at all. The past couple of days have been so dumbfounding to me and I'm puzzled as to what I should do next. Honestly, I'm still partially convinced that this is all a dream. Maybe I fell asleep on that beach and this is all a dream. A very chaotic, kind, and somewhat romantic dream.

As I somehow make up my mind as to what to say, I finally respond. "Y...y-yes I do…" I say as small tears of anxiety slowly build up in my eyes.

"That's what I thought, dumb Deku," he said with a cheeky smirk on his face.

He expected me to say that? Did he already suspect that I'm in love with him before yesterday? With each passing moment, things keep getting even more confusing, like this is some infinite labyrinth. Dammit, why I am feeling this way?! It seems like he's toying with me too, but at the same time, I can't help but enjoy the fact that I'm with the most amazing boy in the world.

"K-kacchan...are you se-" I say, hardly being able to muster those words out of my mouth, but before I know it, I'm stopped in my tracks, and it's because of him.

He says with a soft and comforting tone, "Izuku Midoriya…" while putting his arms on both of my shoulders. "You've been in my gaze for longer than you think, nerd," he says while giving me a comforting look with his pure red eyes. His eyes keep getting harder to avoid by the passing second.

"W-whaaa?" I say in extreme disbelief, as my face turns into a blood-red sun.

This is when the nervousness inside me starts to take over, and it seems to be accelerating. I keep trying to rapidly avert my gaze whenever I start to look in his direction. He's so dashing and fierce that he makes this seem like it's just a walk in the park to him.

This is something that can only happen in fairy tales. This is something that you only see in movies or television, yet, right now, in front of me, Kacchan is admitting his feelings to me, in his quirky way of course.

I'm still trying to decrypt what he means by "longer than you think". Is he trying to say that he's been feeling the same way towards me as I've been feeling towards him? He's a very cunning boy in his mysterious ways. That's part of the reason I'm in love with him.

"Look at me in the eyes," he suddenly says as he puts one of his arms on my shoulder and uses his other hand to slightly lift my chin upwards towards his face. This means our line of sight will be locked in place. This isn't too surprising, considering how assertive he can be.

His eyes seem to shine as bright as the sun, even if we're just in his house. Even though this isn't exactly the most ideal location for a situation like this, he's making me forget everything else but this moment. Damn, he is one sharp guy. I bet girls easily fall for his charm, yet, he doesn't do a thing about it.

My thoughts are suddenly stopped. Before I can add any more of my internal input to the situation, he makes a move on me. He pulls me closer towards him and right into such a confident kiss that it seems as if he has perfected the art of kissing. His lips feel like a golden toasted marshmallow. Just right. His lips are so soft and tender, yet his lips have a very strong foundation. He gradually moves his tongue into my mouth, and this is something unusual for me. I haven't kissed anyone till Kacchan. He's my first, and he keeps adding more and more pleasure to our embraces. I try to resist his chaotic tongue a little bit, confused as to how I should kiss him back. I mean, I don't know how to kiss. He's the one doing the work, and I'm happily returning the favor to the best of my ability, even if I'm dazed and confused.

I finally give in to this sexy beast. I want him to be mine. I'll let him control me as much as he wants. He's gorgeous in so many ways that it almost doesn't make sense how he can do it. He's making me go insane. It's...so fascinating.

As he slowly pulls away from our kiss after a solid minute or so, he continues where he left off, looking into my eyes and telling me how he feels. He looks into my soul as if his life depends on it. This is different from the Kacchan I've seen since we met. He's beautiful.

"Deku, let me be yours, and yours only, for good," he firmly says to me as he holds onto me tight, embracing me with all his strength in a warm bear hug.

"Kacchan...I...I-I mean...are y-you sure?" I say, trying to comprehend what the hell is happening.

"When have I not stuck to my work, nerd?" he says in a stubborn tone.

He is correct. Even if it seems like he hates me since we met as kids, he hasn't lied to me. It doesn't make sense why he would start lying now, so that must mean he's telling me the truth. A part of me somehow feels like someone told him to do this, to gain my trust, only to then betray me. I haven't had emotions this unstable since I first met All Might.

"T-True...you haven't lied to me, ever. If that's so, t-than I guess...y-yes. That is the truth." I say struggling to hold some tears back.

I continue speaking to him, "Is it o-okay if you're m-mine too?" I say as the extreme redness on my face persists with no sign of stopping soon.

He responds by pulling me into another tight embrace, with even more strength than before. How does he only get stronger? My view of him is fluctuating so much and so rapidly that I can hardly keep up. He's one tough son of a bitch, and he's also a very sweet son of a bitch. He's my son of a bitch and only mine. I love him, and that won't change anytime soon, regardless if anyone finds out.

As he slowly let's go, he informs me that he's going to finish up getting ready for the rest of the day.

"Hey nerd, I'm gonna finish up my stuff, okay?" he says rather casually.

"Y-Yeah, I understand," I say as I take leave and head back towards the room he let me stay in.

I get to the room and start packing the few items I have from school back into my bag. He gave me a shirt, which is good since mine is dirty. It's bigger than I am, but it's kinda cozy. It even smells a bit like Kacchan. I hope he lets me keep it, as I want to remember this last night and today for as long as I live. This is a life-changing experience for me.

He soon comes back into his room fully clothed, ready to take the day head-on. "I believe you need to go home?" he says to me.

"Y-Yeah, I do. Thanks for remembering, Kacchan" I say, as I'm flattered that he's thinking about me.

We head to the front door and put our shoes on. I look out the window and it's a bright, clear, and cloudless day. I hope I get to come back here soon, as I enjoy spending time with him. He's a mysterious darling.

We leave his house and start walking towards mine. I send my mom a text saying that I'll be home shortly. I don't think too much while walking home. I'm moving into a speechless state, as evident by my blank mind. These emotions are overwhelming, and it's something new to me. Even if I have been completely overwhelmed by stress and anxiety, I haven't been completely overwhelmed by this newfound love coming from him. I've been enjoying every second of it. I like this kind of emotion. Love is unparalleled by any other feeling in this world.

I turn my attention back to my surroundings. Today is a beautiful day, as evident by the fresh weather. There's a slight breeze in the air, and it flows through my long, messy hair. The temperature outside is slightly above room temperature. Ah, my favorite weather. I like days like this where I can take a deep inhale and feel my body becoming refreshed by the smooth air that surrounds me outside.

As we arrive at my house, Kacchan seems to be thinking heavily about something on his mind. He almost seems pensive. Is he okay? What happened all of a sudden? I'm so nervous, and I want to ask him what's going on, but if he's my love, I want to show him that I do truly love him, by asking anyway.

"H-Hey, what's up? Are y-you okay? You s-seem a bit off," I say as a visible amount of anxiety continues to rise within me while becoming more visible to him.

"I'm okay, but...ugh I don't know why, nerd, but you're making me...worried. Stop playing with my thoughts and emotions you bastard" he says as he starts to blush and avert his eyes, a very rare sight coming from Kacchan.

"Kacchan...I promise I'm going to be okay, and that I won't make you too worried in the future. I'll even send you a text every now and then to remind you that I think about you. I won't forget about you. I-I... I love you" I say as a lovely grin starts to appear on his face.

"I guess that's good to hear. Thanks, I guess. I'll be going now then" he says as he turns around and starts walking back towards his house.

This isn't how I want today to end, so I'm going to make his day (and mine) just a bit better. He'll never see this coming.

I run up behind him, and it catches him by surprise.

"Wait, what the hell?" he says with a slight bit of panic.

I caress both of his cheeks with my hands. No hesitation for once in my life, and place my lips on his until he begins to loosen up. I'm the one who's in control now. I've learned a thing or two from our kisses and being to wonder if I could explore his mouth with my tongue. I start to slip my tongue into his mouth, and that soon leads to him giving up. He starts kissing me back, and we're trying to match my passion. But I won't allow that today. I don't want to ever stop kissing him, but we're in public, and I don't want anyone to see.

As I soon end our kiss - even if I don't want to - I want to make sure he knows that I worry a lot about him too. I'm not sure how to tell him, but I'm going to do my best to tell him without being too confusing. I need to learn how to gain the confidence to be able to do this more. I want to show Kacchan that I can be confident, just like him.

"I worry about you too, Kacchan. Never forget that" I say to him with a gigantic smile on my face. "Katsuki Bakugou, y-you're the love of my life," he says as pure terror wells up inside me.

Even if it's the truth and I know he won't lose his mind, it's still hard to say it to him. I'm a mess.

"Deku...thank you…" he says, showing a bit of his soft side.

This completely catches me off guard, but I manage to remain focused on the situation that we're both in right now.

Before he finally departs, I share one more quick kiss with him.

"You're my everything Kacchan," I say, right after we break our short but sweet kiss.

"You're my everything too, Deku," he says as he pulls me into a very passionate hug.

He loves me and I love him. This is a dream come true. I don't want him to go, but I know I'll see him soon. He's my everything now. I hope I'm his everything too. I'll do my best to love him until the day I die. He truly is my everything.


End file.
